closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Pikachu the Movie
1st Logo (1999) Nicknames: "Spotlight on Pikachu", "Pikachu Circle", "Pikachu 1999" Logo: On a black background, a sky blue circle (possibly representing a spotlight) appears at the right of screen. Pikachu then appears. The circle then moves to the left and Pikachu runs to spotlight. The circle then moves to the middle and Pikachu tries to squeeze through it. When he gets through, he stops, and a flash reveals the words "Pikachu the Movie" appears, with him inside the "O". FX/SFX: Pikachu appearing and popping out of the letter "O". Music/Sounds: As the circle appears a rising piece of music. A slide whistle is heard when the circle moves. We also hear the sounds of Pikachu. When Pikachu squeezes through, he happily goes "Pikachu!" and a string chord combined and some quick synth arpeggios, are heard. Music/Sounds Variant: The Japanese version only had the sounds and not the music. Availability: Seen on the Pikachu's Vacation short before Pokémon: The First Movie. Scare Factor: None to low. This is a very cute and comical logo. 2nd Logo (2000) Nicknames: "Big V Pikachu", "Pikachu 2000" Logo: On a dark blue background, a yellow line appears, first bulgy then it becomes rectangular when it's on the position. Then Pikachu appears pushing the line outwards to form a 'V'. He then jumps out and the background changes to a gradient blue and the words "Pikachu the Movie" appear. FX/SFX: All very good 2D animation. Music/Sounds: A wind-chime sounding noise at the beginning, followed by wood creaking sound when Pikachu tries to split the line, Pikachu shouting "Pika!" and the "Ding!" sound when he jumps out. Availability: Seen on the Pikachu's Rescue Adventure short before Pokémon: The Movie 2000. Scare Factor: None to low. Pikachu getting out of the logo so fast might startle viewers for the first time, but overall another cute logo. 3rd Logo (2001) Nickname: "Pikachu 2001" Logo: On a sapphire background, we see the large year date "2001" in the same color as Pikachu's body, with a red border around, zoom in. Pikachu jumps on the number, and then he bounces off as the logo zooms out. The words "PIKACHU THE (the space where the Pikachu's tail serve as the letter M) OVIE" appear with the year "2001". FX/SFX: A combination of 2D animation and CGI. Music/Sounds: A zooming-in sound comes in when the "2001" appears. When Pikachu jumps on the "2001", it makes a can-hitting sound, as well Pikachu does his "PIKA!" like always. When Pikachu jumps off the "2001", it makes a "doink" noise and Pikachu says one more "Pikachu!" Availability: Seen on the Pikachu & Pichu short before Pokémon 3: The Movie. Scare Factor: Low. 4th Logo (2002-2010) Nickname: "Pikachu 2002" Logo: On a yellow background, the words "PIKACHU", "THE" and "MOVIE" when Pikachu's tail serves as the letter "M" as they connect while Pikachu is in the left of the background, then Pikachu says its name when the logo is completed. Anniversary Variants: * On Pokemon Heroes, "5th" is seen next to the logo. * On The Rise of Darkrai, after the logo animates as normal, then it moves aside, and "10th" appears next to the logo. Japanese Trailer Variants: * The Rise of Darkrai: same as the movie variant, but, instead of the logo moving aside and "10th" appearing, the "10th" connects with the logo. * Arceus and the Jewel of Life superimposes the logo over a nighttime beach setting. * Zoroark: Master of Illusions has a short opening cinematic which leads to the logo. We see Zorua sleeping, and he wakes up and sees a bright shining light above. Then, Celebi flies into the light, the screen fades to white, the logo "flashes" and appears. FX/SFX: The connecting. Music/Sounds: Originally silent. Pikachu's voice was added around 2006-2007. Music/Sounds Variants; The logo also had two themes of its own: * 2005-2006: A reversed crystal-shattering-like sound is heard while the logo forms. After it forms, an echoing "bling" sound (similar to the Game Boy startup sound) is heard. This theme was first heard on Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. * 2007-2010: Same as before, but the "bling" sound comes in earlier. Then, an electronic "WHOOSH" sound is heard. This theme was first heard on The Rise of Darkrai, but there is a slight pause in the theme on said movie when the logo moves aside and "10th" appears next to the logo. Availability: Seen before every Pokémon movie made at the time. The first movie to use this logo was Pokémon 4Ever ''and the last was ''Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 5th Logo (2011) Nicknames: "Pikachu 2011", "Pikachu the Movie DUAL" Logo. On a white background, we see the 4th logo connecting. However, the "connecting" of the logo is animated in 3D, the logo is in a bronze/gold-like color and with a glassy texture. Then the word "DUAL" appears and shines briefly. FX/SFX: The connecting, the word "DUAL" appearing- impressive animation. Music/Sounds: It's the music variant of the 4th logo first heard on The Rise of Darkrai, as well as Pikachu's voice. Also, a ting-like sound is heard when the word "DUAL" appears. Availability: Only seen before the'' Pokémon movies White- Victini and Zekrom and ''Black- Victini and Reshiram. Scare Factor: Low. The "DUAL" appearing suddenly may catch others off-guard. 6th Logo (2012) Nicknames: "Pikachu 2012" Logo: On a black background, we see the still version of the 4th logo in yellow. Then, a bright light shines from left to right quickly behind the logo. FX/SFX: The light shining behind the logo. Music/Sounds: It's the music variant of the 4th logo first heard on The Rise of Darkrai, as well as Pikachu's voice. However, the electronic "WHOOSH" sound that is heard when the light shines is louder and slightly longer. Availability: Seen before the Pokémon movie Kyruem vs. the Sword of Justice ''and the ''Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade ''short.'' Scare Factor: Minimal. 7th Logo (2014-) Nickname: "The Pokéball" Logo: In a white room, a Pokéball tries to smash the Pokémon logo. Pikachu then goes out of the Pokéball. Pikachu then shouts. FX/SFX: The Pokéball and Pikachu. It's a CGI logo. Music/Sounds: Pokéball sound effects, then Pikachu shouting "Pika!" Availability: Seen on all Pokémon XY movies. Scare Factor: Low. The sound effects and Pikachu suddenly shouting can scare some people, but this is a favorite amongst Pokémon fans. Category:Japan Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Other Family and Animation Companies